In order to operate on a mobile network operator's system, a mobile device may need an identity or profile that is validated with that mobile network operator. Such profile is typically stored in the mobile device. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) or universal integrated circuit card (UICC) may be utilized to store an identity profile and to provide identity information for the mobile device to enable operation on the communication network.
An embedded UICC is a UICC that may be implemented in hardware or software and is not easily accessible or replaceable. In operation, an eUICC is not intended to be removed or replaced in a mobile device or terminal. An eUICC may permit the secure provisioning of and changing of profiles or subscriptions on the device.
In some situations, multiple SIM devices in which a mobile device or terminal has plural identity profiles are being created. Generally such devices include two slots for SIM or UICC cards. As such, such multiple SIM devices have limitations including increased cost of hardware to support two SIMs. With a eUICC, it is technically possible to have multiple profiles on a device. However, such profiles may conflict with each other and may be resisted by network operators.